In the eyes best friends
by Chochangdiggory
Summary: Ron invets Harry , Hermoine, and Fleur Delacour?


_In the eyes of Best Friends_   
_By: Cho_chang_

Disclamer: These Characters in the story are not mine. (wish they were). they belong to J.K.Rowling. Sorry if the spelling is a little bit off, but i'm britsh and this is how we were taught to wirte so hope u like it. Thanks'

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron picking up tricks from his brothers to see if you put a firework through a picture of Snape, he would jump and curse at you. He had invited Hermoine, Harry and to everyone's surpirse Fleur Delacour. All he told Harry was that this was going to be a great summer.   
"What would Ron invite Fleur for?" asked Harry to Hermoine over the telephone.   
"I real'y don't know. I wish she was not coming." Hermoine said with an anger in her vioce.

Harry knew that Hermoine has had a crush on Ron ever scince she saw him, on their first year to Hogwarts. Trying to help Neville find his toad. She never showed how much she liked him until their fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry caught her one night starring at Ron when he wasn't looking. When she saw him, see quickly ducked out of sight. Ron, on the other hand was in love with Fleur Delacour. She had just started going to Hogwarts a month before they had left for the summer break. Ever time she would walk by his mouth would drop and studer trying to say hello. Harry was in love with Hermoine. She was his best friend and he wanted more.   
The trio has not seen each other for a year. Hermoine was studing abroad, Ron stayed at Hogwarts, and Harry had a school that his godfather singed him up for.   
"If you don't like Harry, you can go back to Hogwarts." Sirus said smiling.   
It turned out that Harry didn't like the webmister school. So Sirus let him go back to Hogwarts. They worte to each other almost every day.

"Harry, Harry!" Harry snapped back into reality, realizing he was still on the phone.   
"Oh, sorry."   
"What r'e u thinking about?" hermoine said with a soft vioce.   
"O... nothin."   
"Harry, i've got to go, mum is callin me."   
"Al'right i'll talk to you later."

They both said their goodbye's and hung up the phone. Harry got off the bed that he was laying on while talking to Hermoine, and looked at himself in the mirror.   
"Lookin,,,, good"   
Harry had been working out for the year that he was gone. So was Ron, or what he has been told. Harry was getting packed and had everything almost ready when.   
"ring...ring....ring...."

"Now who could that be?" Harry walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"   
"Harry, hey how was your summer?"   
"Good, who's this?"   
"You don't remember?"   
"No. I must say i really don't."   
"Well let me see, I am realed to your best friend, and have red hair and am going to be a sixth year this year."   
"Ginny!! O man i'm sorry didn't reconzie your voice, you sound like you have grown up."   
"Yea well, I did. The reason I called you is to make sure that you are coming tomorrow, I talked to hermoine and she saids she is coming to. You should see the pictures that she give me. Talk about growning up. She's beautiful. I wish I was like her."   
"O, Ginny your pretty to."   
"Yea, pretty... pretty practiable."   
Harry giggled.   
"Anyways, I also talk to Fleur. She can't speak English very well, but she sent Ron a card with her picture on the front blowing kisses. The guys are fighting over it listen-**backround**   
Fred- Hey it's mine guys (as rolling on top of Percey)   
Geroge- I don't think so (rolling on top of Fred)   
Percey- I'm a perfect so i get first chose. (Penalope slaped him in the back round) I was only kidding I think your prettyer than her. ( As they were riping the card out of his hands)   
Bill- Wait a mintue (he jumps on top of the pile) A... Charile come on over. (Charile runs and jumps on top of all of them.)   
All- Uhg hey get off it   
Bill- Wait a minute thats the one that looked at me during the thrid and final task. Ouch she's fine.   
Charile- Bill your older than she is. So.. I don't think that you should be looking at her. Let me she that Percey. (he grabs the picture away from all the guys) ok ...will. I think scense you guys can't make up your mind i'll keep the picture.   
All- I don't think so. (as they all jumped for the flying picture that was not trown up in the air by Charile as he saw the stamped)   
All- there it is. ( they ran over to Ron and jumped on top of him as he caught the picture)   
**u hear russling in the back round**   
"You guys she's a veelia." Ginny screamed over the phone. "So you still coming?"   
Harry trying to say "yes" was busting up laughing.   
"Ok, will i have to g.....uf" Ginny was now piled on by the guys because the card has landed on her head.   
"A'lright I'l see you later."

Harry hung up the phone laughed to himself. He was laughing so hard he didn't hear a *Swuf* out of the firepalce. Not noing that anyone was in the room. Harry was thinking about Hermoine.

"So she's very beautiful uhn... cool can't wait to see her! Hope she likes how I turned out."   
"It won't be to long. Yes I'm sure she will"   
"I know........ Ahhhhh....... Moine. what are you doing here."   
"I've been here for a while now, I got here when you were talking to the Weasley's. Anyways you ready, Ron asked me to go and pick up Fleur. I don't want to do it on my own. So I came to pick you up. Your ready?"   
"Yea, I am almost ready."   
"Harry!" Sirus yelled from the stairs. Mr. Weasley just called from the fire, and asked if you were ready?"   
"Yea, I am."   
"Hi Sirus!!!" Hermoine yelled back at him.   
"Harry, who's that?   
"It's Hermoine.!!!" just as Harry got done saying that Sirus ran up the stairs and stopped at the door.   
"Hey hermoine,' he ran over and gave her a hug. 'how are you?"   
"I'm good just here it pick up Harry."   
"Wow you look great." Hermoine was changed over the summer. She blomsemed (shall I say). Now about 5'7 and very skinny. She had long brown curly hair and nice smooth skin. She was wereing pants that were lose and and tight shirt. "Harry take a look at her."   
Harry trying not to strare at her anyways. Was red as can be when he looked up. He felt to colour rush to his face.   
"Harry, a'r u ok?" Hermoine ask suddently.

to be continuded.................


End file.
